poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Next morning
Here's how the next day goes in Return of Boulder. Narrator: The next day the sun shown. And Rusty got out with an early start. Rusty: Alright, let's see how he's doing. Narrator: But then when he arrived at the work site, there was tons and tons of loaded trucks! Rusty: Oh, my. I better prepare these trucks for the others first. then starts shunting the trucks into place later, the other engines arrive at the worksite Duncan: Where's that diesel? Sir Handel: You got me, but at least he made the job eaisier for the rest of us. Skarleoy: All the while, we may need more help on this task. Narrator: Meanwhile at Berk, the riders were pratacing with their dragons. see the riders petting their dragons and feeding them, as well as training them new tricks Yuna: That's it. see Nightstar is doing fancy tricks Yuna: You're doing good, girl. Scootaloo: Okay Scooter Flame, let's take this from the top. Scooter Flame: growls Scootaloo: And (blows whistles). (Scooter Flame then flies down and he then closes his wings as flies through some holes in the rocks, then comes around) Scootaloo: Great one! Scooter Flame a chicken leg Scooter Flame: it Apple Bloom: Alright, ya' ready Apple Beast? Apple Beast: growls Apple Bloom: Go! Beast then flies up and blasts down some apples as Apple Bloom shoots the falling apples with her shotgun Apple Bloom: Whoo! Apple Beast: growls Sweetie Belle: You ready, Singun? Singun: nods Sweetie Belle: Alright. Do your stuff! then flies upward and then she closes her wings and start shooting down and spinning as she then dives into the ground, and then she pops uut as she flies underneath Sweetie Belle (who jumps on her back) and she then flies forward and flings Sweetie Belle upward and Sweetie belle does a spinning trick as Puncher then hops on Singun, while Button jumps on his head and catches Sweetie Belle Button Mash: Hey. Sweetie Belle: Hey, yourself. landed down as Puncher then hops off Singun and puts Button and Sweetie Belle down Yuna: Not bad, guys. Button Mash: Thanks. Sweetie Belle: At this rate, we'll be ready for the dragon show in no time! Narrator: Just then, Mr. Pecival walked up to the CMC. Mr. Percival: Hello, Girls. Apple Bloom: Howdy, Mr. Percival. Scootaloo: A good day to you, sir. Mr. Percival: as you know, we're having a new quarry under construction. however, the job is harder than we thought. Do you suppose you could give us a hand? Apple Bloom: Sure we can! Narrator: Later, the Crusaders arrived at the quarry construction. And were marvelous in suprise. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom: Cool! Sir Handel: Hey girls. Sweetie Belle: Hey, Sir Handel. Sir Handel: What brings you here? Scootaloo: We're here to help you guys with the job! Duncan: Great! We really could use the help! Narrator: With the Crusaders helping, the engines were soon getting the job done faster. And later, Thumper was brought to help out as well. Soon Thumper was working hard too, and the job was getting done at a hugher rate, but Rusty was still feeling down. Rusty: sighs Narrotar: Soon, the day was over and the engines had returned to the sheds, except for Rusty. Sweetie Belle: Hey, where's Rusty? Skarleoy: He's been leaving sometimes, and he's been acting a little off. Apple Bloom: How off? Rheanes: He's been acting very neviously and doesn't show up till sometime later. Scootaloo: We'll ask him later. Duncan: Okay, but he may not answer truthully. 1 hour later, Rusty arrives, with a line of empty trucks Smudger: What the? Rusty; I'm back! Smudger: Okay, this is getting weird! Peter Sam: So, what were you doing this time? Rusty: I was just taking another load of stones to work site. Narrator: But the CMC weren't convinced. Scootaloo: (whispering) That diesel is hiding something. Apple Bloom: (whispering) He sure is. Tommorow, ah' say we follow him and find what's realla' goin' on. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk